Family Feud
In The Clear The gentle breeze which flowed through the environment softly ruffled the young man's blonde hair. The overall atmosphere was soothing, he just couldn't help but close his eyes and take it all in: The air, the trees, the wet feel of dew on his legs from the blades of grass, it was all too good. He wished he could've stood there forever, but he knew how serious the situation really was. His mother, Sayuri Uchiha, had told him to meet her in a secluded opening in the forest, he would know where to go because of the many kunai stabbed into a single tree which stood at the end of the field. She had told him that the two would be brushing up on their Taijutsu skills, something that Yasaki really didn't look forward to. But it was necessary if he ever wanted to succeed his mother and claim the title of Hokage. After a short sigh, Yasaki would begin to wrap white bandages around his hand, making sure they were secure so that his hand wouldn't be harmed during the training. "Where is she?" Sayuri awaited the arrival of her son alongside her husband, Kanatoko Hyūga. While the two had originally set out with the intention of training their son, they had since taken to another activity, which in itself was quite physically exhausting. As the sound of footsteps grew louder in the distance, the two quickly separated from one another, each handling their own business. For Kanatoko, it was ensuring the sash around his robes was fastened tight enough not to undo itself, and for Sayuri, that meant rising up from against a large boulder. The two quickly cleared their throats as their son finally became visible. Taking a seat atop the same boulder Sayuri had been pressed against moments earlier, Kanatoko welcomed his son to the training grounds with a gentle wave. "Oi oi!" Sayuri's gentle expressions almost immediately became more fierce with the arrival of Yasaki, as if she had two split personalities. "Your late," she scolded, folding her arms beneath her large breasts. She shook her head in disappointment, even despite the fact that mere moments earlier she herself had her hands full with "another task". "When will you set your darn priorities straight, boy?" Yasaki folded his arms and took a look at the two, there was evidence that she had been doing something just before, but he let it go. "Mom, give me a break, I tried to get here as fast as I possibly could.." he sighed and cracked his neck twice before stretching. He swung his arms around a little more before breathing. "Alright, are we gonna do this? because I'm ready to throw some punches and eventually beat you down.." the boy said with a grin, displaying his overwhelming sense of confidence. Kanatoko's head swung back as he burst into a triumphant rage of laughter. He could see his own confidence in his son; confidence, at least in his opinion, was the key to success in the shinobi world. "Oh? Is that right..." A grin appeared on Sayuri's face as she took her fighting stance. "Well now, for your sake, I hope that big mouth of yours can defend such an absurd statement!" Holding her hand out, she gestured for her son to come forth, before her right arm retreated into the sleeves of her outfit. "Since your so confident, why don't you make the first move?" "Tch, no problem, Mom" he said with a smirk. The boy then get into his own fighting stance before rushing at her with full speed. I know she's a quick thinker..So I'll have to think quicker than her! ''Yasaki thought to himself while getting even closer to her. Now only a few inches in front of her, Yasaki would crouch and spring himself over her, executing a neat spin, so that he would land a few inches behind the woman. After successfully landing, he would sweep her leg to make her fall onto the grass below. As a result of the hammering she had received from her husband earlier, the lower half of Sayuri's body wasn't nearly as intact as it should have been. Paying evident to this sudden disability, one may have noticed the small cracks that had formed in the boulder due to the couple's earlier fiasco; a smile appeared on Kanatoko's face as he observed Sayuri's stiff movements through the use of his treasured . Yasaki's delay had worked to his advantage; if it were not for his father's "assistance", such a move would not have been as effective on Sayuri. Much to even her own surprise, Sayuri fell prey to her son's assault, losing her balance and falling backward as a result of his incoming sweep. However, she recovered quickly, planting both her palms onto the grass to quickly catch herself, she then returned the favor by commanding her knee to collide with the area beneath Yasaki's chin, before heaving the top half of her body back into place to deliver a palm to the center of his chest with enough power to send him back a few feet. Quickly, Yasaki placed his palms on her knee to push it back down to the ground. He was also able to quickly jump back, making her palm attack noneffective. Now a few feet away from her, he cracked a large grin. After a few seconds, Sayuri would notice that Yasaki's fists were turning red and steam was emitting from them. He then started charging at her once more, a trail of steam following behind his hands. "I call this technique the ''Yasaki-Style Burning Justice Fist!''" he would yell. When he got closer to her, he unleashed a barrage of fists at her, a flurry of hands colored an angry red. The technique would launch Sayuri through most of the forest if it touched her. Sayuri raised both her eyebrows, never quite having seen the extent of such an ability generated from her son anytime in the past. Judging by appearance, it almost appeared as though the boy's hands were set ablaze from his rapid movement, but it was nothing that she could not determine through the utilization of her basic senses; such a raw display of power would not even require her line of crimson eyesight. Slipping her dominant right arm into the back of her dress, Sayuri clenched her swollen rump, a hint of a blush appearing beneath her eyes as she relived the pleasure from before. The poor thing had suffered quite the pounding, and it was evident that the busty kunoichi did not possess the explosive first step she had long since grown accustomed to relying upon. Nonetheless, she lifted her left arm, countering the measures of Yasaki's furious rampage with only a few hand motions, all the while soothing her aching glutenous. Upon effectively negating her son's attack, Sayuri looked down upon her fingers, most distinctively her index finger, which much like her assets, had become red in color. It was an impressive feat, judging her body almost immediately recuperated itself from any form of damage. However, it was beyond herself to compliment her son's efforts during the course of a sparring match; the only way she could hope to repay him was by pounding him into the ground and watching as he begged for mercy. Reclaiming her initial motive, Sayuri stormed forth to deliver a meaningful blow to Yasaki's lower stomach with her left foot. The blow from Sayuri's foot sent him flying backwards. "Agh!" he yelled in pain. Sounds from Sayuri's blow along with Yasaki's grunts echoed through the air. Suddenly there was a flicker of sheer speed that quickly approached the brawl of parent and child. The person effortlessly caught the falling boy mere moments before could go crashing into the grassy field. It was none other than the second son of the Hokage, Katoku Hyūga. A few moments of silence come after his arrival, making it awkward for the young teenager. "Hey guys! Mine if I join?" He exclaimed still holding his brother. Another shinobi walked out from another part of the forest into the clearing. It was apparent that he had already been in the forest, most likely to snatch one of the few moments of quiet he could. However, when he heard fighting and the sound of familiar voices, he put down the problem he had been studying and jumped out of the tree, landing on the forest floor. With a practiced ease he sped off in the direction of the voices, arriving upon a scene that confused him slightly. It wasn't everyday where you see two brothers holding each other, and the Hokage and her husband calmly surveying the scene. "Did I miss something?" Takumi asked, staring at Sayuri and Kanatoko. Noting that Yasaki was in obvious pain, Takumi's confusion cleared, "Sparring with your mother again aren't you Yasaki?" he said, a note of boredom in his voice. Yasaki had gotten angry that his brother was holding him like a baby, especially with his sensei now watching him. "Get off, Katoku!" He cleared his throat before speaking to the man. "Yes, I am Takumi-sensei, working on my taijutsu skills.." He told the man before directing his attention back on Sayuri. "Alright, let's continue, Mom" he smirked before his fists began to get hot again. "Watch out Katoku, I wouldn't want you to get hurt" Over on the boulder, Kanatoko let out a faint yawn, stretching his soar muscles. To put it into perspective, his pelvis was beyond exhausted from his earlier "battle" with Sayuri, and he may not have been able to join in on the battle even if he wanted to. He looked on now, watching from the sidelines, as the pressure in the atmosphere suddenly thickened. It was a sign that his wife was about to do something worthwhile, possibly even paying evident to her increasing interest. Many had suddenly gathered in the clearing, quite possibly to join in on some of the fun. For Sayuri, punishing her children was like second nature. However, she soon found herself face to face with one of Konoha's more renown shinobi, more specifically the very shinobi who was in charge of one of her own son, Sarutobi Takumi. While she wasn't sure whether or not he planned on helping his student, she had every intention of involving him in the conflict. The next action Sayuri took was a bit uncalled for, but in terms of her being, Sayuri, it was entirely within character. Reaching into her kimono with both her hands, she carefully parted the cloth both ways, exposing her top half. She then proceeded to tying the long sleeves of her outfit around her waist, so that she was now dressed in a tight fitted blouse; customary of her unique fashion sense, the blouse had a low and revealing collar, the cleavage her large melon-sized breasts may have very well been on full display. The blouse was sleeveless, allowing the beauty to regain movement of her arms, where she had noticed a decrease in her reflexes earlier. Yawning herself, --which may have been attracted from Kanatoko, seeing as though yawns were one of the more contagious aspects of life-- Sayuri began to carefully stretch out her arms whilst setting her eyes on her opponents. She suddenly kicked her left leg backward, followed by her right leg immediately afterward, resulting in her sandals flying off and landing beside Kanatoko over by the boulder. She was now completely bare foot, the rich grass felt good beneath her flesh. As the hokage, she never quite found the free time to do anything of the sort, though while she still had the chance, she would be sure to test the full extents of the power possessed by her very own soldiers. She took her battle stance, and faster than one would have been able to blink, she disappeared, only to reappear behind her other son, Kotaku, who had arrived only moments earlier. Without warning, she went to deliver a kick with her bare foot to his rump, which would then have blasted him off into the sky. "''Well then. So much for not being missed." Katoku thought as he shrugged off by his brother then ignored by everyone at the arrival of his master. Slightly annoyed by the events occurring, he was about to politely greet his mother as she kicked her sandals to the side of the boulder her dad was resting on. Before he could let words escape from his lips the woman appeared behind him, aiming to spend him flying into the air. With his akin sensory skills he was able to effectively track her undoubtedly enormous chakra. Quickly sidestepping to evade the attack, Katoku accepted the woman's challenge by turning to deliver his own right punch to mother's midsection. As she would have expected of him, Katoku was able to evade such a basic maneuver; had he instead fallen prey to her foot, she would disowned him as a child. The moment he sidestepped her, Sayuri recovered her foot, returning it to her side while still airborne. All in the same motion, she used her other foot land herself atop Katoku's incoming fist, before performing a back flip and sending both feet to kick him in the face. The continuous motion allowed her to somersault in the air, where she then landed in the grass some few inches away from Takumi, her backside facing him. "Heh," Takumi said as he watched the first aspects of the session unfold, namely Katoku and the Ninth Hokage going at it. "You're not going to join in on this Kanatoko? Or is it that you prefer having the Hokage beat the children to pulp?" Takumi said, ignoring the fact that Sayuri's backside was a few inches from his person. As far as men go, he was one of the few capable of practicing self-restraint and self-control when the Ninth Hokage was near, something that had paid big dividends when dealing with attractive female opponents intent on seducing him. "Let's see how far my student has come along," Takumi said, as he waited patiently for Yasaki to get his act together and fight his mother. Settling in, he watched with the growing crowd as the Hokage and her two sons prepared to do battle once more. "Out of curiosity, is this battle strictly taijutsu, or can other ninjutsu be used as well?" Takumi asked Kanatoko. "So much for solving that small but annoying problem," Takumi thought. Then again, it was probably just as well, as the wonderful springtime day and the calm serenity was distracting his focus. He would have either fell asleep in that tree or gone to explore Konoha's boundaries and how they were holding up. Put simply, it was just as well that this match had intervened, as it was drastically more entertaining then trying to solve a brainteaser. He yawned, as the weather was indeed quite restful, and he honestly preferred to be resting against a tree. However, he did want to see if Yasaki's constant sessions with both his mother and Takumi had increased his aptitude for taijutsu. "We'll see," Takumi thought. Kanatoko greeted Takumi with a bit of a nod and a friendly hand gesture. "Normally I'd issue my own discipline upon these boys, but for whatever reason, I don't appear to have that same swagger at the moment." He explained, offering an excuse for his exhaustion. The clouds parted above him, revealing the rays of the sun. He welcomed the warmth, allowing it to cradle down his elegant black hair. On such a day, it would have been deemed a waste not to have gone of some sort of picnic, though they were shinobi, after all. Meanwhile, Sayuri furthered her resolve by setting her eyes on her next target, Yasaki. A smile broke free on her face for just a moment, hinting that she was, by all means, enjoying herself. Sayuri raised her hand towards her face, gently touching the tip of lip. She then suddenly disappeared, almost as if she had suddenly teleported or something similar to the sort. Her speed as opposed to earlier was not as easily traceable, and therefore left her movements that much more difficult to predict. This time appearing beside Yasaki, she had already been in the midst of a swinging motion aiming down toward his shoulder with her elbow as she became visible to the naked eye. Yasaki had already sensed the woman's chakra coming toward him, it was definitely fast. He instantly jumped out of the way, ignoring the injury that he had suffered earlier. His fist were still hot and steaming, ready to hit someone. After he dodged her attack, he moved at speeds that most shinobi couldn't see. He would then appear in front of his mother to deliver his burning palm to the center of her cleavage, it would also burn the make-shift blouse, exposing her melons to all who were around. It was incredible display of utter debauchery the two had been vanquishing; for two chūnin-level shinobi to do what they had been doing, it was beyond peculiar, almost as if it were some type of dream. Naturally, a chūnin-class warrior would not have been able to perform such miracles, seeing as though there opponent was not just anyone, but the hokage; while they may have been her sons, even Sayuri was astounded by what was going on. However, she found herself with no answer to this foolishness. By appearing in front of her, Yasaki, no matter how fast he may have been moving, was quite easy to read. Sayuri had only countered an array of his flaming fists a mere moments ago, all through the use of a few fingers; now, the boy had presented her with nothing more than a single fist, that too aimed towards her large bosom. Sayuri bit her lip. Since when had he figured out her weakness? They were here largest features, even larger than her plump assets. With such a target, his chances of landing a hit almost multiplied ten fold. However, Sayuri managed to block the incoming attack with her own hand, grasping hold of Yasaki with a tight hold. He would not have been able to break free no matter how much he struggled, this was the difference in their levels of physical strength. Catching his fist, she yanked him forward; ensuring that his upper body had been exposed, she yet again went to send a barefooted kick to his stomach, however, this itself would have transpired at an increasingly more swift speed, and would have packed that much more of a wallop all together. At point blank range, the typical shinobi --even those of jonin class-- who have been knocked unconscious at the least. However, in addition to this, they would have been sent blasting off into the sky, though Sayuri planned to keep ahold of her son, while her sense focused on her other opponents. Recovering from Sayuri's earlier attack, Katoku carefully watched as his brother, once again, engaged their mother in combat. "Trying to outshine me, ehh? I'll show you how its done." Bringing his right hand foward, Katoku flicked his index and middle fingers upward and shouted his renowned dōjutsu's name, stimulating its activation. With his Byakugan active, Katoku immediately gained a near 360° degree field of vision which allow him to easy keep track of all who were present on the training field. "Now." He thought speeding behind his brother, successfully masking his movements with his brother's own. However his chakra was undoubtedly sensible to follow up on. Yasaki got in close to Sayuri, aiming to exposed her large breasts. Like expected, their mother could easy respond to his upfront attack. Once she grabbed Yasaki's fist, Katoku would immediately redirect his attack to the side of Sayuri's body (whichever side that her arm was holding Yasaki's fist), to deliver a powerful side kick that had more than enough power to send her flying in the opposite direction. Takumi nodded his approval, "Yasaki has improved quite a bit since he first became a chūnin, however his movements are too linear and predictable. He needs to work on his ability to feint and move an opponent's attention elsewhere," Takumi said to Kanatoko as he watched Yasaki's attack become effectively countered by his mother. He also noted how his younger brother shadowed Yasaki's movements before attempting his own attack. "Interesting, looks like he heeded my advice before I spoke it," Takumi thought with a bemused expression, as he watched Katoku try to take advantage of his mother's otherwise divided attention. With the sun's warmth, Takumi's attention and his thoughts wandered, slowing down to match the lazy breeze that worked its way through the crowd. "I wonder if I should have a lover or at least a girlfriend by now," he thought, remembering that most of his close friends had already settled down, while asking him when he planned to do so, to which he responded when the right woman came into his life. To reflect his thoughts, he asked Kanatoko a question, "So how's life as a married man and a father?". Takumi was still deciding whether or not he would join in. Though her attention appeared to have been devoted solely on the matters before her, Sayuri was well aware of her other son as he attempted to attack her. As he came up to her side, she inflicted another lethal punch to Yasaki's stomach, before tossing him at his incoming brother to shield herself from Katoku's kick. As he had already been moving so rapidly, there was a good chance that Yasaki instead would be caught in the crossfire, and having already received not one, but two punches from Sayuri, coupled with the kick from Katoku, his chances of remaining conscious dwindled with each given second. Looking to create some much needed space between herself and her opponents, Sayuri leaped backward, encompassing the results of her assault. Towards the sidelines, Kanatoko examined Takumi's facial expression, which suggested that he had a very important decision to make up on his mind. Though it was beyond him to ask, seeing as though it may have come across as rude, he let it slip by, opting to instead see with time what it was that he was thinking of. "Life has been... tiring," he admitted, with a bit of a sigh. He then immediately recalled his nights with his wife, and the challenge she had presented him with on a daily basis. A smile escaped the side of his face, and he realized he could not have asked for a better one. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure the perfect woman will turn up. Sometimes, that special someone is right in front of our eyes, and we're afraid to take advantage of the opportunity. Other times, we may have to go about "stealing" that special someone if she's already been taken." He let out a bit of a laugh, not speaking of anything in particular. "There are plenty of leaves in our village. Stay hopeful, and I have no doubt in my mind that you'll get yourself a real keeper." It happened so quick. Yasaki was punched and then thrown at his brother, who ended up kicking him, launching him to another side of the clearing. "A-agh!" he cried out in pain, his senses had began to get fuzzy, almost as if he was going to pass out. But there was still a little bit of power left in him, he wasn't going to lose this battle so quickly. Feeling most of the damage that was done to him, Yasaki struggled to stand on his feet. In his eyes were not his clan's most feared doujutsu, but determination alone. The determination partnered with his taijutsu would be enough to change the tide of battle. "Ka-Katoku! It's no use! We have to find another way!" he shouted loud enough for his brother to hear. Once again, his fists were burning and he began to dash at his mother, only to jump in the air and deliver a barrage of burning punches. This time, the punches were so continuous that the steam began to cover the entire field, making it very difficult to see. Sayuri's hands curled into tightened fists and her sides. A light aura awakened around her, engulfing her figure in a growing rage. The ground beneath them began to quake ever so lightly, as small cracks formed beneath the women's feet, giving way as a result of her increasing power. It wasn't long before an entire crater formed, and it would have proved difficult for just about anyone to maintain their balance in this sort of atmosphere. Kanatoko, however, remained motionless over on the boulder. He watched with interest as Sayuri entered a enhanced state. In truth, it was no more than the basic principles of the Chakra Enhanced Strength, however, with her degree of mastery, she had managed to instead spread the effects throughout the rest of her body. As the aura grew more potent in appearance, her hair long hair began to flow in a peculiar pattern, with her large breasts jiggling uncontrollably, almost ripping loose from her blouse on multiple occasions. This was the state of a pure chakra master, one who had ascended beyond the levels of even the Hyūga through refined training alone; only those select few who proved capable of obtaining the Strength of a Hundred Seal could ever hope to achieve such a state of being. Noticing how violently her breasts began to shake, Sayuri sacrificed one arm to tend to them; she placed her right arm against them to cease them to an abrupt halt. It was at this moment that Yasaki stormed into battle alone, though as a loving mother, Sayuri could not select favorites; she would have to give each of her sons an equal opportunity. Flashing past him --leaving behind a stream of her chakra as a result of her impressive speed-- she appeared beside Katoku, and looking to plant a gentle kiss on his forehead like any good mother would do, she then immediately went to finalize her love for her son by kneeing him painfully in the gut. As mist seemingly filled the area it would make it difficult for the average person to see in such conditions. Then steam was made purely of Yasaki own chakra, it could be comparable to Hiding in Mist Technique, which would make even Sayuri's own Sharingan unable to see through it. Luckily for Katoku and his father they possesssed a dōjutsu that could efficiently see through maneuvers like these. Amazing simply by the fact that his mother would call upon such power to combat against his brother and he, Katoku was cautious of the rupturing ground. Carefully maneuvering to avoid falling. As Sayuri would make her way to Katoku's position, she would soon come to realization that he was no longer there. With the mist was effectively impairing her vision, Katoku sought to make his move. Readying himself, Katoku assumed the Gentle Fist stance. He quickly appeared behinded the blinded woman to deliver a furious attack on his chakra pathway system, striking the multiple tenketsu within her body to cease their movement. If proven successful, he would then finish with a blast of dense air to repel her back. The two had actually managed to outplay her, even if it had been for just a moment. Over on the boulder, Kanatoko couldn't help but crack a smile, the ruptured veins on the sides of his face suggesting he had used his Byakugan to see through the cloud of steam. Coupled with Sayuri's ignorance, her being unaware at how far her two sons have become, and the fact that her body was still recovering from the hammering she had received from her husband, Sayuri had dropped her guard, very much so. She had never called upon her sharingan, and now found herself lost within the steam, and to make matters worse, it appeared as though her two sons had finally gotten along; it was a collaborative effort of the highest degree, it was when they worked together that the two truly shined. Before she knew it, Sayuri felt the presence of Katoku emanating from behind; her precise chakra control allowed for her to differentiate between the chakra signatures encompassing the environment, while she had been able to decipher the makeups of an entire army in the past, surely locating her own son through a cloud of steam was not at all an effort educing task. However, as her own obliviousness at the fact that she knew not the true strength of her twins, Sayuri succumbed to her son's otherwise well assorted attack, taught to him by his accomplished father himself. However, Sayuri's coat of aura functioned this time as a defensive mechanism, and as the fists of her son sought to close her tenketsu, it pitted her own chakra against his, which was undoubtedly stronger, having been tamed for the better part of nearly seven decades. While the attack had never truly penetrated the cloak, and therefore never managed to induce the restricting factor upon Sayuri's tenketsu, the busty kunoichi still felt the astounding pressure of the attack, as evident was the jiggling of her very large breasts. Perhaps an eight-trigram technique in its own nature, her breasts began to throttle viciously.... two jiggles... four jiggles... all the way to sixty four, before the conclusion of Katoku's attack had been met. The presence of Yasaki's steam worked to her benefit in this regard, as during the midst of the attack, as a result of the pressure, Sayuri's breasts had actually broken free from her blouse, issuing several measures of movements upon doing so before she received the opportunity to seal them away again. As the attack had been met, and the steam lifted, she looked onward at her two sons with a look of sheer intensity overcoming her face. If there were ever a moment where she had been impressed by the opposition, this was as good a time as any. The two had come a long way, to say the least. She couldn't help but be proud of their progress. Unlike Katoku, who had attacked his mother's backside, Kanatoko had, with his Byakugan active, seen the full extents of the damage dealt to Sayuri, as well as the revelation of her large bosoms; the idea did not especially make him very ecstatic, though nonetheless, he continued to watch the battle with the utmost admiration, as it did include the members of his immediate family. Sayuri, still cloaked in her profound chakra armor, diverted her attention for a moment to her husband, and Takumi. Her gaze fell upon the newcomer, particularly to examine his body; by looking deep into him, Sayuri attempted to read his feelings, though most apparently, whether or not that body of his was ready for a workload. It became noticeable, to her at least, that he was healthy, enough to jump in the battle within a moment's hesitation. Reverting her focus to her beloved children, Sayuri dispelled her chakra cloak, causing the strands of hair that had danced about in the air to fall back beyond her shoulders. "I must say, I'm quite satisfied, to say the least, with how far the two of you have come. However, I am a bit more interested to see who is the strongest between the two of you." With that, Sayuri slowly made her way towards the end of the field opposite of her husband, taking a seat on a boulder that had risen from the ground from her earlier transformation. She crossed her legs and carefully rearranged her cleavage by sticking her hand into her shirt, while keeping her eyes on the battlefield. "You heard me, did you not? You may begin whenever you're ready." The boy tried his best to control his breathing after all of the effort he had put in, the injuries he suffered almost made him collapse. He limped over to his mother, cracking a weak smirk. "I'd love to fight Kaku and all but..I'm a little weak right now from you punching me in my damn stomach!" he yelled with anger, but he then calmed down when he realized he was dealing with his mother. His fists had cooled down now, even though they maintained a little of the heat from earlier. Kanatoko covered his face. Truly his wife didn't expect Yasaki to fight against his brother in that sort of condition? What could she possibly have been thinking? Sayuri's eyes widened at the sight of her wounded son, she bit her lower lip nervously, as though she were thinking of some sort of excuse for never truly realizing it. Instead, to cover for her lack of motherly instinct, she elected to harass him. "What're you being such a big baby for? Sheesh! Fine, come here." Extending her right hand, her palm soon began to emit a potent green aura. Yasaki would have felt a sudden rush of energy course through his entire being, uplifting not just his stamina, but also his spirit. This was the testament of Sayuri's healing prowess; before all else, she was a medical-nin, of the utmost highest caliber at that. There was nothing that she could not have healed. Within a span of a few seconds, Yasaki would have been completely rejuvenated; this was the same technique Sayuri utilized to ensure she, along with Kanatoko, could maintain their level of excellence during their "sparring matches" every night. "Now go, but be wary of your surroundings." She warned, gesturing a "shooing" movement with the hand she had healed Yasaki with. The terrain of Konoha was sacred, if for whatever reason the two had managed to place even so much as a scratch upon it, she would beat the living daylight out of the two of them --even though she herself had only inflicted a crater upon it mere moments ago. Takumi stood calmly as the mist obscured most of the crowd's view, and the two brothers worked together in order to blindside their mother. "Not bad, not bad at all," Takumi stated, keeping track of the all action with his barrier. He also noted Sayuri leaving the battlefield, as the steam finally began to subside. "Hmm....I should get back to training, at the rate Yasaki's progressing, he will be at my level soon, if he isn't close already," Takumi thought. What impressed him the most was Yasaki's ability to collaborate with his brother in order to temporarily overwhelm his mom. Even a few months ago, the idea of him collaborating with anyone besides his team would have raised eyebrows, if not give way to a few laughs. He did notice that Yasaki was quite banged up from his taijutsu confrontation, having been on the receiving end of several of his mother's blows. "He needs to work on his evasive speed and reflexes," Takumi thought, adding that to his mental checklist of what to work on with Yasaki. While he duly noted Sayuri's one over of him, he chose to ignore it, preferring to see the battle at hand. Katoku faced remained unchanged by his mother's request, for he knew that either of their parents would make the call for them to battle one another. He folded his arms as Yasaki was being healed my their mother along sighing lightly in the process. "Hmm. I'm ready when you are." After saying this he cracked a faint smile getting somewhat excited about his upcoming bout with his slightly over twin. Yasaki smiled, he felt better than ever, a perfect time to fight his equally matched brother. "Kaku, this will definitely be fun!" he giggled in excitement and than performed a certain handseal. A thick gas invisible to the naked eye began to cover the battlefield. After that, he executed another handseal which made three metallic clones in front of him, they shined as the sunlight reflected off of them. At a very quick speed, the clones ran at the boy to deliver kicks and punches. A wild Sannoto appears from the bushes and with a flick of his fingers, the conjured energies within his body resonates with the metal constructions generated by his grandson sending them crashing towards the spectators of the match. "What'd I tell you about using poison against your brother, Yasaki?" the Senju inquired, his massive figure towering over his grandson. "Jesus, it's just a sparring match. Nothing serious, alright?" "Grandpa! Get the hell out of the way! I'm about to kick the brother's ass!" Katoku shout showing his wild side. "Using metal clones, huh? I've got something for that." Katoku spoke with much confidence, glancing at Yasaki while holding his arm outward. As the first clone attacked, Katoku would simultaneously dodge and strike it at the same time. The other two soon joined the fray, slightly overwhelming him. Despite that the clones were metal, Katoku still managed to hold his own against his brother metallic replicas. Quickly springing back, Katoku unleash three blasts of dense air to create distance between himself and the clones. The clone that had been attacked instantly recovered from the strike, jumping backwards until he was a few inches away from Yasaki. The other two clones had joined him too, standing side by side. '"Three Clones Formation: Metallic Beast Transformation!" '''he shouted. All of the clones had then combined to create a large humanoid metallic monster, which Yasaki caught a ride on. This beast had incredible strength and could easily withstand more than a few blows of Katoku's gentle fist attacks. The monster then swung his large fist in order to hit the boy. Amazed that the giant metallic creature was formed before his very eyes, Katoku could would soon show that his brother had one major flaw with his giant humanoid metal monster. The monster's overbearing size and strength would make it drastically slower than its previous three single clone form. The giant swung irs massive arm only to be effortlessly evaded by the speedy Hyūga. Jumping into it arm, Katoku proceeded to run to the top where his brother resided in comfort. "Doton: Keijūgan no Jutsu!" He shouted the name of the technique. Katoku body suddenly became lighter, making able to accelerate much quicker than normal. His lighter weight would allow him to approach Yasaki at incredible speeds, practically invisible to the naked eye. Upon reaching his brother he would strike relentlessly on the boy's chakra network. At a result of being lighter, Katoku's attacks would slightly decrease in power. After hearing his brother recite the words to the technique, he immediately knew to block, knowing that the attacks would be weaker. After blocking all of the attacks, metal chains would begin to wrap around his twin's legs, ones that he would've never saw since he was so focused on going to hand to hand with Yasaki, pulling him off of the monster and back onto the ground below. It was then that the large monster would pound him into the ground multiple times while he was still tangled in the chains. With his wide field of vision, it would be impossible for such a sneak attack to work on him. Katoku would have assumed that his brother would have known this. In the midst of his assault, Katoku would jump to avoid the chain wrapping around his legs. "Block this!" He shouted bringing his legs to the head of Yasaki. Upon the moment where he stretched his legs the boy would sudden shout, "Doton: Kajūgan no Jutsu!" The exact opposite of what happened mere moments ago had seemingly came yet again, calling upon his earth release prowess to change his overall weight and force substantially adding more weight to his body, causing his dropkick strike to double in attacking power having well over enough force to knock Yasaki off of his giant metal creature. When Katoku jumped up in the air and performed the dropkick, Yasaki dispersed the metal monster, dropping quickly to the ground below which also made Katoku miss his attack, jumping over his head instead. While Katoku dropped to the ground, since the user has to take time to get up after performing a dropkick, Yasaki was already preparing his next technique. Metal chains wrapped around his body which connected to the ground, he wouldn't be able to move. While Katoku remained chained to the ground, Yasaki jumped over the boy and performed his hot fist technique, which involves many steaming fists pummeling the opponent at speeds even a byakugan had a hard time seeing. "Kakuuuuu!" The giant metal giant suddenly was disassembled causing Katoku's dropkick to be easily evaded. Having such skill in taijutsu, Katoku would be able to quickly and effectively evade crashing into the ground by turning his body to land safely on his hands. Springing off them, he would then preform a series of back flips to evade the chain's grip. Once finished, Katoku regained his fighting stance. "Is that all you have, brother? I surely hope not." As the battle came to a halt, the sound of a saw cutting against a tree echoed through the forest; however, in reality, is was Kanatoko, the father of the twins, who had fallen asleep as a result of the battle before him. In the least, his actions spoke louder than words; while it appeared he may have been impressed with their actions, they still had a ways to go before they had his immediate interest for more than a few seconds worth of time. On the opposing side, Sayuri herself was up to no good; having used her metallic powers to construct a mirror of the sort, she was busy grooming herself as opposed to paying attention to her own sons. Such was the parenting of the couple. Finally, placing the metal to the side, Sayuri waved her hand up above her head, announcing the conclusion of the battle. "That's enough, that's enough. You two have already bored your father to sleep." Rising from the boulder, she gently dusted her plump bottoms, before clearing her throat, which seemingly appeared more interesting to Kanatoko, who as a result, suddenly awoke from his untimely slumber. "Huh?" He said, shaking himself awake. From across the field, he caught a glance of Sayuri's eye, to which he responded to by standing up from his own seat. "Well done, boys. Great job." "Well now, if you'll excuse us. Your father and I have something ''very important to tend to in my office." With that, Sayuri drew a single hand sign, before her entire being emitted a brilliant yellow aura, and she thereafter disappeared from plain sight. Kanatoko, following afterwards, offered his children a warm salute, before disappearing himself. The loud crashing sound immediately caught everyone's attention, causing both boy to direct the eyes to their father, who had fallen off the boulder he sat on. It had turned out that the boy's suggested fight had bored everyone to the point where they were not even paying attention to the twins' bout. Katoku clenched his fists in anger. Mostly upset with their mother for telling them to fight and then not bother to watch. "What the crap mom!?!" Really? I literally could have been doing something better than fighting that butthead!" The veins that rested against his temple had seemed to bulge even more, almost as if the were going to rupture. "Ugh. This was a total waste of time and energy.." Katoku watched as his father and mother walked away as they were supposedly going to handle business. "We all know what you two are going to do....Jeez! Do you guys ever get enough! I can hardly sleep at night!" "I can't believe this! I was trying my best too, and you two are dozing off like a bunch of babies! This donghead tried to dropkick me, DROPKICK ME! Unbelievable! Anyway, you two go back to banging each other's brains out so much that the entire village can hear you, I'm completely done!" The boy shouted, his entire face had started to get red with pure anger. He then looked over to his brother and gave him an unpleasant middle finger. "Zakkenayo!" was the word he uttered, literally meaning "F*** You!" in japanese. He was beyond pissed, even mad at his grandfather too. "I'm taking a walk, feel free to come with me, donghead.." he suggested with a still angry tone. The boy than began to walk along a path in the forest. "That was your best? You should be happy that mom stopped it when she did. Otherwise you would've got so much more." Katoku flashed his brother a smile."Why would I want to walk with you?" The veins were no longer visible, showing the his Byakugan had been deactivated. "Now I don't have anything to do.... Grandpa! Let's do some real training!"